


Vanilla and Cinnamon, Chance and Choice, Ben and Rey

by Theyna_Shipper



Series: Star Wars One-Shots [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Eavesdropping, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Baking, Banter, Bisexual Ben Solo, Cooking, Coronavirus, Epistolary, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Quarantine, Soft Ben Solo, Starts funny and light but gets serious, Texting, The quarantine AU I wasn't planning on writing, Twoshot, businessman Ben, meet cute, soft, teacher rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyna_Shipper/pseuds/Theyna_Shipper
Summary: While under quarantine, Rey develops a *slight* baking addiction. When she overhears her next-door neighbor complaining about the baking smells in their hallway, she decides to send him some cookies as an apology. What follows is months of food and letters exchanged between the two apartments, keeping each other company through the lonely months.~~~~~~~~~A love story told through food, letters, and proper social distancing protocol.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Star Wars One-Shots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637683
Comments: 35
Kudos: 230
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... Here's the quarantine AU I wasn't planning on writing. Rey is based on the baking addiction I developed while in quarantine. Some of the recipes I have made, some I have not. Please enjoy!

Rey usually didn’t mind her thin-walled apartment. 

Most of her neighbors have been old- most of the building is retirees; she’s one of the few people under sixty that live there. 

So it’s not like she has to deal with the sounds of their ‘overnight guests’, or loud music, or throwing things at the wall. She hears a lot of calls to grandchildren, and radio shows, and reruns of old TV shows that they play in the afternoon

So when her old neighbour, Mr. Ackbar, moves away and is replaced by a young man, she is worried she will have to deal with any or all of these through her apartment walls. 

But he’s quiet, and she rarely has to put up with anything more than what sounds like him tripping over furniture and cursing loudly. And occasionally his parakeet. 

When they’re put under quarantine ‘indefinitely’ two weeks after he moves in, the sounds of his business phone calls are added to the mix, and occasionally personal ones. But that’s fine, because he is putting up with her online classes and phone calls, and everyone else in the building is probably stuck in a similar dyad with their wall-mate. 

Occasionally, she can’t help overhearing. Now he’s on a Facetime with what sounds like a friend, and he’s on speaker so Rey can hear both sides of the conversation. She feels a little guilty about eavesdropping. 

Not really. 

_”So, how’s the new apartment?”_ This is Friend. 

_”It’s fine. I’m just glad I got moved in before we got locked down, so I can’t really complain.”_ It’s quiet neighbour. 

_”And the neighbours? No crazies?”_

Now Rey’s _really_ listening. She can’t help wanting to overhear what people say about her, even this neighbour who is a near stranger. 

_”Mostly just retirees, except next door. She’s fine, but-”_

But what? Rey’s a model neighbour- quiet, courteous, always takes her trash out, keeps her balcony clean. 

_”She’s **always** baking. I step out and smell vanilla and cinnamon constantly. Which is fine, but-”_

_”Makes you hungry,”_ Friend agrees.

Rey has developed a sort of baking addiction since she went into quarantine, making muffins and cupcakes and plenty of other recipes to get her through the boredom. But she feels a _little_ guilty for subjecting her poor neighbour to this. So when she makes a dozen chocolate chip cookies next, she sets aside half a dozen for her neighbour.

* * *

When Ben returns from doing his biweekly groceries- and some for his neighbours, whom he’d rather not go to the store now- his hallway smells like freshly baked cookies. For a little while, he’d thought it was some sort of spray, like the ones they put outside Cinnabon, but as they persisted and varied he’d finally managed to attribute it to his neighbours' baking habits. 

What’s new is the small Tupperware outside his door. Looking through it, he sees half a dozen cookies. A small note is saved to the top. 

He brings the bin in with his groceries, and bleaches it with the rest of the food before reading the note. 

It is written in a peppy, cursive handwriting, on plain notebook paper. 

_Hi neighbour!_

_Welcome to the building! Sorry I didn’t get a chance to welcome you properly. We’ve all had a lot on our plates!_

_Here’s some cookies as a late housewarming gift. Sorry about the baking smells in the hallway. =)_

_Stay healthy!  
~Rey (next door)_

Ben looks over at the apartment next door to his. Had she overheard his conversation with Poe? The apartment walls were remarkably thin; he often heard her teaching online classes, and her very small-sounding dog. 

He hopes he hasn’t guilted her into this. And if so, he’d like to make it up to her. Because these are some of the best damn chocolate chip cookies he’s ever eaten.

* * *

Rey leaves her apartment at the same time every day- seven in the morning and seven at night- to walk her Pomeranian, BeeBee. Every two weeks, she adds a grocery trip to this schedule. 

Herself, Ben, and Kaydel downstairs seem to be unspokenly dividing the rest of the building’s occupants between them when doing groceries for others. It works for everyone. 

Returning from one of her walks, she sees a dish outside her door- the same Tupperware she left outside her next-door neighbour’s apartment three days ago. 

It’s full, and has a note taped to the top. His handwriting is clear and neat, like a grade schooler proud of his cursive. 

_Rey,_

_It’s rude to return a dish empty, right? These are rosemary fingerling potatoes. Microwave for 30-60 seconds before eating, they can refrigerate for up to a week._

_The cookies were wonderful. Don’t worry about the baking smells._

_Thank you for the warm welcome, and stay healthy,_

_-Ben (next door)_

* * *

Until quarantine ended, Ben expected that to be his last interaction with Rey, except accidentally eavesdropping on each other. 

But the appearance of more baked goods outside his door a week later proves otherwise. 

_Ben,_

_I got 3 whole dinners out of those potatoes. Thank you so much!_

_All my bananas went brown the day after I bought them, and I ended up with more banana bread than I could eat. Please do me a favor and eat this loaf._

_Stay safe,  
~Rey =)_

* * *

She deliberately put the bread in a bag, so he wouldn’t be obligated to return with food. But he does anyways. 

_Rey,_

_Banana bread also freezes well. Not that I’m complaining about getting some for free, it was delicious._

_I, in turn, made too much vegetable soup, so please return the favor and finish it for me._

_Stay safe,  
-Ben_

* * *

_Ben!_

_You need to stop leaving dinner for me every time or I’ll keep blackmailing you for more via baked goods._

_I hardly ever cook for myself, so it’s a real treat. I hope I’m not overwhelming you with food._

_Enjoy the muffins,  
~Rey =)_

* * *

_Rey,_

_There are worse forms of blackmail. I’m OK with this system. I’ll make sure you’re eating healthy. Thanks for the muffins._

_Enjoy the chili,  
-Ben_

* * *

_Ben,_

_We’ve only been shut down for three weeks and we’ve already reverted to the barter system? This does not bode well._

_Anyways, I’ll take this as an invitation to continue sending you food. I hope you like blondies!  
Thanks for the chili,  
~Rey =)_

* * *

_Rey,_

_I’m all for destabilizing capitalism in favor of the barter system, if it means I get more of these blondies. I’ll barter with this pasta._

_Don’t add the sauce to the noodles until you’re ready to heat and eat._

_-Ben_

* * *

_Ben,_

_You work in finance; I can hear your meetings. You’d better hope capitalism survives._

_Eat these oatmeal cookies on camera for me to make your coworker jealous?_

_~Rey =)_

* * *

_Rey,_

_I followed your instructions. They’re all jealous of my baked goods angel._

_You can hear my meetings, I can hear your classes. What grade do you teach?_

_Sorry if it’s cheesy, but here’s some baked apple chips to thank you for your teaching. Stay healthy._

_-Ben_

* * *

**Rey: Is it possible to be in love with a man you’ve never met?**

**Rose: Like a celebrity?**

**Rey: No, my next-door neighbour.**

**Rose: Why would you be in love with him?**

**Rey: I saw him get off the elevator and he’s pretty.  
He does grocery shopping for our neighbours.  
We leave food and letters outside each other’s door.  
He’s a good cook.  
And he has nice handwriting!**

**Rose: Oh my god just talk to him.**

* * *

Rey’s prayers are answered when she returns with her groceries just as Ben is leaving to get his. She is painfully aware of how she looks- sweaty and out of breath from carrying her bags up the stairs, wearing a mask and workout clothes. But honestly, Ben doesn’t look much more composed, minus the sweat from taking the stairs. 

“Rey?”

“Um! Yes, that’s me.” She resists the urge to touch her face or her in her flustered state. “Sorry, I don’t think we’ve technically- um- met.”

The corners of his lips turn up slightly. “Perhaps not. But we’ve corresponded.”

_Corresponded? Is this 1800?_ She laughs nervously. “Yes. Thank you for the food, this is the best I’ve been eating in a long time.”

“Thank _you._ I don’t have the patience for baking, so-” he shrugs. “How was the store?”

Rey looks down at her bags. _Oh, right, the store!_ “Um. It was okay. I had to stare down a guy for this bag of flour. No way I’m letting him get in the way of my baking addiction.”

“At least you fought him from six feet away?”

She nods. “A good death glare is excellent social distancing protocol.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

She’d like to talk more, but she can’t think of much more small talk. “Um… I should probably go disinfect these.” She lifts the groceries bags. 

“Right. Good to talk to you.”

She smiles underneath her mask, even though he can’t see it. “You too.”

* * *

_Ben,_

_I teach 5th grade, old enough to use a computer but too young to be responsible about homework._

_No food for you this time, sorry. Here’s some homemade treats for the bird I’m 99% certain you have._

_You could technically eat them, but you wouldn’t like it._

_Stay healthy,  
~Rey =)_

* * *

_Rey,_

_Artie enjoyed the treats, thank you. I hope the dog I’ve seen you walking enjoys these pumpkin dog treats that I experimented with baking for. Again, safe for humans but not recommended._

_Scratch her ears for me or something._

_-Ben_

* * *

_Ben,_

_Happy Birthday!_

_If you didn’t want birthday cupcakes, you shouldn’t have put your mom on speaker when she called. I hope you like sprinkles._

_My birthday is tomorrow, what a funny coincidence, if you want to get me anything ;)._

_I think you’re BeeBee’s new favorite person after those dog treats. Don’t you dare steal my dog._

_~Rey_

* * *

_Rey,_

_Happy birthday. I’ve hated sprinkles my entire life but somehow you have converted me. I’ll remember to keep my personal phone calls quieter in the future, as you are now one of 3 people outside my family to know my birthday._

_I assume you’re baking yourself a cake so I made you my grandmother’s favorite casserole. Bake for 45 minutes before eating._

_Talk to you soon,  
-Ben_

* * *

By now, talking to Ben exclusively through short notes and food is unbearable. She wants to find a creative and not-too-pushy way to strike up a new conversation, but comes up empty. 

Until, that is, she decides to make sugar cookies, and digs up some cookie cutters that will do just the trick.

* * *

The package of desserts from Rey is long, and there’s a label on it that says ‘DON’T JOSTLE’. He wonders what delicate baked good it could be inside, until he opens the note. 

_Ben,_

_Thank you so much for the casserole. It made my birthday very special <3\. _

_You’re probably wondering about today’s special delivery. Just look at the order of the cookies, and don’t change it._

_Keep in touch,  
~Rey =)_

When he opens the box, he sees ten number-shaped sugar cookies in a row. The pattern is unclear: several numbers are repeated, and it is not a meaningful order that he recognizes. But he has a tendency to miss the forest for the trees, so he sends a photo of the note and the cookies to Poe. 

**Ben: You’ve talked to more girls than me.  
What does this mean? **

**Poe:...  
Doesn’t remind you of ANYTHING?**

**Ben: No?**

**Poe: It’s her number, dumbass.**

* * *

**Ben: Thanks for the cookies.**

Rey dives for her phone as soon as she sees the ‘unknown number’ text. 

**Rey: Ben!  
I was scared you wouldn’t get it. **

**Ben: I confess, I had to enlist help.**

**Rey: At least you figured it out.  
I hope this isn’t weird.  
But I’ve liked ‘talking’ to you  
And eating your food. **

**Ben: Me too.  
The food and the conversation. **

**Rey: I hope I’m good for more than one.**

**Ben: Of course.**

**Rey: This doesn’t mean the food has to stop.  
Of course. **

**Ben: Naturally.**

* * *

It doesn’t. In fact, even with the ability to text each other, they find it easier to communicate through the notes and the food. There’s less of an obligation for a quick and on-topic response, and some childish excitement in getting mail and a handwritten letter. 

The virus survives on paper for up to four days. Unbeknownst to Rey, her laters stay in a sealed box for this long until Ben sets them aside to keep. She keeps her writing paper in a drawer with dried flowers, making them smell like lavender, and roses, and jasmine. 

It’s perfectly complemented by the rosewater buttercream on her next batch of cupcakes. He wonders if she smells like flowers, too. 

He goes through the trouble of finding edible flowers to top a couscous salad for her. 

She tells him it was almost too pretty to eat. _Almost_. 

He hopes ‘the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach’ works on women, too. It’s old-fashioned to think it doesn’t, really. 

He thinks he might be in love with her.

* * *

_Ben,_

_It is unbelievably hot, even for a lover of summer, so I made you a cheesecake. Keep it in the fridge and add the berry topping when you’re ready to eat. I know this will still be cold when you find it because you leave for a walk at the same time every day. _

_I swear I’m not a stalker._

_This letter ended up being a lot less nice than was intended. Enjoy your summer, such as it were._

_~Rey =)_

* * *

_Rey,_

_Thank you. I must admit I prefer fall or winter, but I’ll do my best to enjoy the summer. Here is some cold cucumber soup- which sounds strange, but is actually quite good. Have a nice summer._

_-Ben_

* * *

**Rey: Hey**

**Ben: Hey  
Everything alright?**

**Rey: I’m just bored.  
You’re the only one who responds to my texts within 12 hours.  
Most of my friends are busy with family. **

**Ben: Do you want to call me?**

He hopes he isn’t being too forward. But talking to Rey face to face would be really nice. 

**Rey: We could just shout at each other through the walls.**

**Ben: Let’s not inflict that on our neighbours.**

It’s almost surreal, to be texting someone who is less than ten feet away. Hell, if they were to both lean against the walls, it wouldn’t even be the mandated six feet.

**Ben: How much can you actually hear?**

**Rey: I can hear your meetings.  
They sound fancy and professional.  
Someone named Hux gets on your nerves.  
But I can only really hear when you’re extra loud or I’m extra quiet. **

**Ben: Hux is not cooperative.**

**Rey: I can hear you on the phone.  
You talk really loudly on the phone.  
Did you know?  
Not that I mind. **

**Ben: I usually call people when I’m cooking.  
So my phone is in the other room.  
Who do you hear me call? **

**Rey: Your mom.  
You call her once a week. That’s nice. **

**Ben: Thanks?  
Anyone else?**

**Rey: Someone named Poe.  
Is he your boyfriend?**

No, God no. Do their phone calls sound couple-y? They shouldn’t

**Ben: No.  
Poe has a boyfriend.  
I’m single.**

Should he have added that last part? He doesn’t want to be in her face. 

**Rey: That’s cool.  
So am I.**

**Ben: Cool or single?**

**Rey: Can’t it be both?  
Rey: Do you ever overhear me?**

**Ben: Mostly when you teach.  
You aren’t on the phone a lot.**

**Rey: I’m sorry you have to hear those kids.  
I’m sure your coworkers at least know to put on a shirt on webcam. **

**Ben: You would think, but…**

**Rey: Oh my GOD.  
I actually have to go grade worksheets.  
Night <3**

He tries not to read too much into the heart. 

**Ben: Goodnight.**

* * *

Rey looks forward to her notes from Ben. They’re always at least a couple sentences long, something to read and laugh at. 

So she’s initially disappointed when this bag has no note at all. Then she looks at the contents.

There’s food, as always: beef stew and cucumber salad. Rey is eating better than she ever has in her life. But there’s also a candle and a single red rose, and the simple note reads: _Balcony, 7:00._

* * *

Ben spent weeks wondering how to ask Rey out. She made the first move by sending her number, wasn’t it his turn? And he had to come up with something equally creative, not only to match her, but because normal dates are out of the question. 

A Google search for _social distancing dates_ only comes up with boring ideas for Facetimes or six-feet-apart walks. None of these are good enough for Rey. 

But one morning he stepped onto his rarely-used balcony to drink his coffee, and Rey was out there watering her dozens of flowers. She’s close enough to talk, but far enough for other purposes. 

His mother tried to teach him plenty about dates when he was a teenager- _Always offer to pay, not because you’re the boy, because it’s polite. Let her pay if she insists, but offer to buy dessert. Women love flowers. So do men. Make sure you smell nice._

Some of these are applicable. Some are not. He can’t pay for dinner, but he can make it, which neatly matches the symmetry of their communication up to this point. 

He gets Rey a red rose, because Rey loves flowers and always has them, and her to have one that’s from him, even if it won’t last. 

With the candle, he actually checks off all three boxes, even if the smell will only be on Rey’s side. It’s vanilla scented, a funny allusion their first exchange. 

Now all that’s left to do is stress about Rey’s response. Will she not show up, and tell him no the next day? Or meet him only to tell him they should just be friends?

This is why he barely dated since his first boyfriend, Tai, broke up with him. There’s just so much stress in wondering how they will respond and what exactly you did wrong. 

Ben nearly jumps out of his seat when a knock sounds on his door, but by the time he reaches it, no one is standing there, only a box and a note he immediately recognizes to be from Rey. 

_Sounds wonderful. I brought dessert._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The (significantly shorter) sequel. Please enjoy!

It has been two months since Rey dressed up to go anywhere. The last place she went other than ‘essential trips’ was to teach, the Friday before spring break, when everything fell apart. 

Maybe she shouldn’t dress up at all for this. Jeans and a nice t-shirt. She doesn’t want to be overdressed. 

But what the hell, this is the first time in two months she has an excuse to make herself look nice. So what if the light will be dusky and substandard? So what if it will be windy yet still a little too hot? 

She chooses a green sundress with a pattern of yellow sunflowers, and braids a vine of morning glories from her balcony into her hair. 

She has been told her whole adult life that braiding flowers into her hair was childish, or that it attracted bugs, or filled her hair with pollen. But it made her feel like a princess, and the butterflies and bees were just an added bonus. 

At six fifty-five exactly, her candle is lit and her rose is in a jar of water, and her dinner is hot on the table. Now she just waits nervously for Ben to arrive on the balcony just next to hers.

* * *

Ben compulsively arrives early to everything. Which is how he finds himself dressed and ready- in a grey v-neck and black jeans- pacing just inside his apartment fifteen minutes before his date with Rey, waiting for the clock to tick down. 

6:58. That’s close enough. He grabs his dinner and walks outside, where Rey is waiting on her balcony, beautifully illuminated in the dusky light. 

“You look beautiful,” he blurts out. She looks like some kind of fairy goddess in her flowers and against the sunset. 

He sees Rey blush slightly. “Thanks. You- you look nice too.”

Ben waits until Rey sits down, then starts eating. And honestly, it lives up to every other date he’s ever been- awkward and unenthusiastic small talk with both of them looking like they wish the other would say something more interesting. 

It’s not until they’re cutting into dessert- personal-sized pecan pies- that Rey finally says something.

“We don’t actually know each other,” she blurts out. 

And this is it. This is when she’s going to say that he’s nice but she’s not ready for this, or that they should just be friends, or something. 

“Not that that’s a bad thing,” she continues. “I just think it’s kind of funny- we don’t know the things we’re supposed to know about each other, like last names or where we work- but I know so many weird coincidences from your life. Like how you never cook macaroni because it was the only thing your dad knew how to make and you like to save that for him.”

It’s a bittersweet memory, but his lip twitches a little. So Rey _isn’t_ disappointed in the date. “And how you’re not actually British, but when you were four someone gave you a _Doctor Who_ DVD, and you taught yourself a British accent from it because it was more consistent than any of your foster homes.” 

“And I know that you have a strange sense of humor because after I told you that you looked up the show and made me fish fingers and custard, which was _disgusting._ ”

“And I know that you’re very forgiving because I still have not received a prank dessert in revenge for that.”

Rey laughs at the memory. “Aren’t those the things that make a person, though? Not their middle name or what they majored in. The funny little things that seem meaningless but aren’t?”

Ben likes this outlook, and says as much. His parents are both fairly well-known, and when people find out he’s their son. Rey doesn’t know, and he’s not sure she would care if she did. 

“Maybe we should ask the boring questions, though,” she continues. “The things you’re supposed to know about a person.”

He nods in agreement. “You start.”

* * *

It was about an hour before the date that Rey noticed how little she actually knew about Ben. All the things you would put on a social media profile: music taste, your job, your relationship history. She’s happy enough with what she does know about him, though. 

“What is Ben short for?” 

This question seems to embarrass Ben more than she would have predicted. 

“Is it something weird? It’s something weird, isn’t it?”

“No, actually,” he replies. “It doesn’t stand for anything. My parents named me after a family friend, but they didn’t find out until _after_ they named me that that wasn’t his real name. So… it’s just Ben.” He pauses. “I assume Rey isn’t short for anything?”

She shook her head. “It’s just Rey. Rey Kanata.”

“Ben Organa-Solo.”

Rey nearly spits out her water. “You’re senator Organa’s son?”

He looks uncomfortable with the question. “Yes, although we weren’t speaking when she ran…”

To his surprise, she lets the subject drop. “You said you didn’t have the right ‘mindset’ for baking once. What does that mean?”

He purses his lips preparing for a long answer. “I used to think life was all an equation, a system of things that could be figured out and controlled, a set of choices you could make. I just needed to learn the equation. It’s not; and treating it that way just leads to a lot of anxiety. Cooking is more random than that. It’s not all an equation, and it’s a little different every time. Baking is an equation.”

That’s interesting. “I always felt like life was random, just throwing stuff at me, like I wasn’t in control. So I ended up liking baking for… the same reasons you don’t like it.” A thought occurs to her. “But my job is more about improvisation, and yours is all about equations. So maybe in the end, it’s all about balance.”

“And we balance each other?”

“Yeah. Yeah, we do.”

* * *

_Ben,_

_I had a wonderful time at dinner. It’s been a while since I’ve done anything like that._

_I thought a lot about what we talked about, about whether life is a series of choices we can make or all chance. It’s really all of the above, isn’t it? The choices we make, the choices other people make, and a lot of coincidence._

_We chose these apartments, but it’s still a coincidence we became neighbors.We chose to become friends  
This doesn’t really have much to do with jam thumbprint cookies, does it? But it’s food for thought. (See what I did there?) Have a good weekend. _

_~Rey =)_

* * *

_Rey,_

_You’re right. And sometimes it's not a coincidence or a decision at all, it just happens. Like the people we like. We don’t choose to but it’s not pure chance._

_I hope we aren’t just a coincidence, at least._

_This doesn’t really have anything to do with chickpea salad (which you can eat like chicken salad). Have a nice week._

_-Ben_

* * *

This delivery from Rey doesn’t have a note on it. Instead, it has a local newspaper clipping. ‘Health Department to allow gatherings of 10 or fewer people’. Rey has scribbled, _Meet me on the roof, 8:00_ in sharpie, and left him a strawberry shortcake. 

He leaves the risotto outside her door with what may be their last note if regular correspondence can be resumed. 

_This doesn’t mean the food has to stop, of course. Don’t worry about the baking smells._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Your comments are appreciated <3


End file.
